tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Welcome to Paradise
Welcome to Paradise jest trzecim odcinkiem szóstego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis PROBLEMY NAD JEZIOREM - Próbując przywrócić odrobinę radości do życia, Elena namawia Caroline, by spotkały się nad jeziorem, gdzie zamierza przedstawić jej Liama. Tyler, wciąż pracujący nad kontrolowaniem swych problemów z gniewem, prosi Liv o przysługę i jest zaskoczony, słysząc jej nieoczekiwane wyznanie. Stefan powraca do Mystic Falls, poszukując Enzo i jest wytrącony z równowagi, gdy zauważa dziwną zmianę w Elenie. W międzyczasie nad jeziorem czyny Enzo sprawiają, że Matt dokonuje zadziwiającego odkrycia, a Jeremy dowiaduje się o zaklęciu anty-magicznym, które mogło narazić życie Eleny na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdzie indziej Damon i Bonnie natrafiają na trop, który prowadzi ich do przekonania, że nie są sami. Streszczenie Stefan przyjeżdża do swojego szefa i ujawnia mu swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, a następnie zmusza go do pozwolenia na kilka dni urlopu oraz do zakopania zwłok Ivy. Po nocy spędzonej w akademiku, Caroline postanawia go opuścić, ale przedtem Elena zmusza ją do obietnicy przyjścia na imprezę. Panna Forbes rozmawia z Mattem o tym, co Alaric zrobił Gilbertównie. Chłopak zawiadamia Trippa o przyjęciu, a on każe mu zabrać na nią Jay'a, który pomaga mu myć auto z krwi wampirów. Sarah podoba się pensjonat Salvatorów i ma nadzieję, że należy do jej przodków, ale Jeremy studzi jej zapał, mówiąc o Stefanie i Damonie. Tyler zaprasza Liv na imprezę, a ona zachowuje się arogancko w stosunku do niego, co krytykuje Luke. Elena prosi Liama, by przyszedł na przyjęcie. Chce zeswatać go z Caroline. Gdy chłopak się oddala, panna Gilbert spotyka na korytarzu uczelni Stefana. Damon i Bonnie robią zakupy. Dziewczyna zauważa coś, co może świadczyć o obecności osoby trzeciej, ale wampir podchodzi do tego sceptycznie. Stefan rozmawia z Eleną. Dziwi się jej stosunkiem do Damona. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Enzo będzie na przyjęciu, postanawia tam pójść. Ten tymczasem je śniadanie z Caroline i przyznaje się jej do picia ludzkiej krwi. Damon krytykuje optymizm i bezużyteczność Bonnie, a ona znajduje jego ukochane auto. Gdy Elena, Stefan i Liam jadą nad jezioro, dawni kochankowie przeżywają chwilę zakłopotania, posądzeni o bycie razem. Bonnie zastanawia się, jak auto Damona pojawiło się przed supermarketem, podczas gdy on wspomina swoje ostatnie chwile z Eleną. Nagle przyjaciele zauważają dziwną postać. Elena wskakuje do wody, zyskując uznanie imprezowiczów. W jeziorze niemal wpada na Jeremy'ego, całującego Sarah. Zwraca bratu uwagę, ale on jej nie słucha. Jego partnerka tymczasem odchodzi. Tyler, Matt oraz Jay rozmawiają o psie, który rzekomo ugryzł Sarah. Między Lockwoodem a znajomym Donovana niemal wywiązuje się bójka, lecz Matt w porę studzi porywy chłopaków. Caroline żali się Elenie na zmianę Stefana. Dziewczyny spotykają się z Mattem i Tylerem w ich ulubionym miejscu schadzek z dzieciństwa. Obaj odmawiają zjedzenia galaretek z alkoholem, a niedługo później odchodzą. Także Caroline zostawia Elenę i się oddala. Po niepowodzeniach wynikających z poszukiwań tajemniczej postaci Damon uznaje nadzieję Bonnie za złudną, a jej poszlaki za nieprawdziwe. Sfrustrowana dziewczyna proponuje mu samobójstwo i odchodzi. Wampir idzie do sklepu, chcąc napić się burbonu. W środku spotyka Kaia. Elena przeprasza Liama za to, że nie przedstawiła go Caroline, a chłopak całuje ją i odchodzi. Niosący lód Enzo spotyka się ze Stefanem, który go atakuje. Mężczyźni walczą przez pewien czas. Enzo zabija Jaya, starającego się uśmiercić Salvatore'a. Caroline zauracza dziewczynę, by przyniosła lód. Później powstrzymuje Stefana przed ponownym atakiem na Enzo i dowiaduje się o śmierci Ivy. Po krótkiej rozmowie Damon odkrywa, że Kai śledził jego i Bonnie. Próbuje zmusić go do mówienia, ale nieznajomy uspokaja go i zachęca do napicia się. Salvatore pije burbon zmieszany z werbeną, a Kai przyznaje, że chce go zabić. Tworzy kołek oraz oblewa go zawartością wszystkich butelek z alkoholem. Bonnie pojawia się w porę. Odzyskuje swe moce, dzięki czemu ratuje Damona i powoduje pożar w sklepie. Enzo uświadamia Mattowi, że jego przyjaciel wiedział o wampirach, a - co więcej - był łowcą. Caroline daje Stefanowi ultimatum, a on odchodzi, wybierając życie bez niej i dowodząc, że nie wrócił dla niej. Dziewczyna płacze pocieszana przez Elenę. Po rozmowie z jedną z dziewczyn Jeremy dochodzi do wniosku, że przekroczenie granicy Mystic Falls sprawia, iż zauroczone przez wampira osoby odzyskują pamięć. Dzieli się tą informacją z Caroline i Eleną. Kai mówi Damonowi i Bonnie, że nie chciał ich zabić, a jedynie pragnął zmusić pannę Bennett, by się przełamała i odzyskała dostęp do magii. Stwierdza, że możliwe jest wydostanie się z miejsca, w którym są. W trakcie rozmowy z Tylerem Liv daje mu do zrozumienia, iż nie jest jej obojętny. Jeremy mówi Elenie przez telefon, że Sarah zniknęła. Caroline przeprowadza się do akademika. Przyznaje pannie Gilbert, że przez pewien czas czuła coś do Stefana. Tripp spotyka Enzo w barze. Próbuje go pojmać, ale nie udaje mu się to dopóki nie pojawia się Stefan. Chłopak pomaga łowcy, a ten obiecuje, iż śmierć Lorenzo będzie bolesna. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman (wymieniony w czołówce) *Michael Malarkey jako Lorenzo Postacie cykliczne *Penelope Mitchell jako Olivia Parker *Chris Brochu jako Lucas Parker *Colin Ferguson jako Tripp Cooke *Marco James jako Liam *Gabrielle Walsh jako Sarah (II) Postacie gościnne *Jayson Warner Smith jako Dean (II) *Chris Wood jako Malachai Parker *Matthew Barnes jako Jay *Emily Chang jako Ivy (ciało) Soundtrack * Royal Blood - Figure It Out * The Kooks - Bad Habit * Vava Voom & Sean Kingston - Supersonic * Cartel - Something to Believe * Ace of Base - The Sign * All-4-One - I Swear * Ashley Nite - Say Anything Cytaty Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy od odcinka Graduation, Bonnie czaruje. *Okazuje się, że zdolność perswazji wynika z czaru, a zatem nie działa na terenie Mystic Falls, jak również po wejściu do miasta zanikają efekty zauroczenia. *Enzo po raz pierwszy występuje w jednej scenie z Mattem i Tylerem. *Przyjaciele odkrywają, jak bardzo się od siebie oddalili. Widea promocyjne Promo - Welcome to Paradise Webclip 1 - Welcome to Paradise Webclip 2 - Welcome to Paradise Webclip 3 - Welcome to Paradise Webclip 4 - Welcome to Paradise Galeria |-|Promocyjne= tvd 6x03.png tvd 6x03 2.png tvd 6x03 3.png tvd 6x03 4.png tvd 6x03 5.png tvd 6x03 6.png tvd 6x03 7.png |-|Gify i obrazki= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 6